


anything you say can and will be held against you

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Genderbending, I don't know what else to warn for other than it's from set's pov so it's messed up, Kinda, Non-Explicit Sex, Part 4 spoilers, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Unreliable Narrator, dubcon, fem!nagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: "I want to teach you a lessonin the worst kind of waystill, I'd trade all my tomorrowsfor just one yesterday"(Set's feelings for Nagi are... complicated)





	anything you say can and will be held against you

**Author's Note:**

> I say "spoilers" but this is just "hcs and speculation: the fic" lol
> 
> I wanted to wait until bamco gave us more info to write it but the squad said I had to do it when I made a minor comment and when the squad says to write something I just do, so here. setnagi for all your setnagi needs.

When Nagi is born, Set's heart is a shapeless blob of anxiety. He has no idea what to expect of a little half sister, nor does he know what's going to happen when she's old enough to realise most people around her never wanted her to be born.

He's heard an older brother is supposed to protect his younger siblings, and he supposes his father will do his best too so this new woman by his side will finally be accepted, just like this baby.

Nagi is a little precious baby girl and holding her inspires in Set a beautiful feeling.

She's a delicate small thing that must be protected. She must be nurtured, and raised finely. She's a tiny miracle in his arms, carefully positioned by his father to hold her for the first time of many.

He never wondered what he'd do if she hated him, because he never thought she could end up hating him.

He never thought _ he _ could end up hating her. 

\--------------

As a child, Nagi never spends much time in the palace.

Her mother, aware of the way people looks at her daughter there, keeps her as far from them as she can, instead taking her to meet her coworkers and friends, all designers like her.

But when Nagi is in the palace, she always finds her way to wherever Set is to distract him.

Sometimes he's studying on his own and this works, and he convinces himself that a tiny break is fine, that he can humor Nagi for a bit, even when that bit ends up being hours.

Sometimes he's under supervision and he has to explain to her that he's busy and can't play with her, and she'll stay and listen to his lectures by his side once the teacher realises she's not leaving and resumes.

Set feels pride swelling his chest when the same people that badmouth Nagi can't help but admit, faced with the way a child like her manages to understand subjects too complex for her age, that she's brilliant.

(He still tries his best to discourage her from being a disobedient child, because being spoiled isn't a good image for anyone, but he likes the feeling that she'll sneak around the place just to find him)

(She never buys it because she knows just how much he doesn't mean it)

\-------------

When her mother dies, Nagi spends almost a whole week locked up in her room.

She hates the world and everyone around her and she hates that Set spends much more time finding people to sponsor than being with her, and while her needy tantrums have been irritating Set for a while, he yields when his father's second wife dies and leaves Nagi in this state.

For whichever reason, his father is being pretty useless at soothing his child after a loss as great as this one and he rolls his eyes at this, sighs a few times per minute and decides he'll do his best to cheer Nagi up.

His best ends up being the worst thing he ever did in his life.

\--------------

Exactly _ when _ Nagi became a threat, Set knows it. He can pinpoint the exact moment, but it becomes an internal taboo, a secret hidden from himself under a thousand layers of careful denial.

He isn't scared. He isn't ashamed of himself. He isn't pathetic.

He's still superior, somehow.

\---------------

Nagi soars higher and higher every day, to places Set doesn't think he'll ever be able to reach, realistically speaking.

<strike> It feels lonely </strike> . <strike> It feels isolating </strike> . <strike> It hurts, because it is, in a way, betrayal </strike> . <strike> It feels disempowering because he should be the one guiding her there </strike> . <strike> It feels bitter and it makes him angry and it's driving him crazy every day after day after day </strike>

So he pins her down to Earth. He holds back that angel soaring and weights her down, binds her to keep her away from Heaven. Eventually the Earth he's pinning her to becomes a bed (his or hers, who cares), the weight becomes that of his own body, the bonds that of her love for him.

He's kinder than ever when he undresses her, his words the sweetest, an underlying promise in his behaviour - _ 'if only you obey...' _

Nagi is tame. It's not hard to get her to agree, regardless of whatever is really on her mind the first, the third, the fifth, the umpteenth time it happens.

Set absolutely does not care about whatever is really on her mind anyway.

\--------------------

Nagi becomes fickle. Where she'd always say _ 'yes' _ before, a second of doubt appears, an insecure sway of her eyes away from his before nodding.

Even though she quickly accepted his apologies for that incident, even though she forgave him for pushing her to danger in his place, she seems much more distant.

She's drifting away from him, and while Set appreciates a break from Nagi and the frustration he feels when he sees her there, dazzling, amazing everyone around her, it's still....

<strike> lonely </strike>

... It's not that bad. He didn't do something _ that _ terrible. Nagi is capable, so _ of course _ she could handle something like that. Since she's so perfect, it was to be expected that she'd solve something like that. The unexpected was her making mistakes, but despite the trouble he had to go through to fix those he could excuse them since she was still a child.

But yes, of course, she could feel betrayed, so he said sorry. And she said it was okay. And then everything should be the same as always, so why wasn't she looking for him, asking around for her dear older brother like always?

Why couldn't she adore him like always?

Nagi didn't love him anymore.

That was it. She was lying when she said she loved him. She was hiding away her true feelings of disgust for him, like he was hiding his own contempt.

That was the truth. Neither of them loved each other anymore.

... so why bother being kind?

\--------------------

He can't hurt her. Not physically, anyway. Every time he tries, there's something inside of himself reminding him that no matter how much he destroys her he'll always love her, so there's no meaning to that.

Instead, he lets all the poison accumulated on his heart drip, and just that is enough to freeze Nagi in place, her precious mouth dropping in shock.

The first time he says "I hate you" is completely unintentional, a mistake. It's a slip, but he rolls with it. He's surprised, but it feels good to finally say it. To finally admit it.

Nagi looks like she's about to cry everytime it happens, even though it's been many times now, many times of spitting harsh words her way with a scowl, like looks could really kill her and stop this.

And that look on her face is what finally soothes Set. That sad look, like she finally broke, the way she holds her breath in pain...

<strike> like she still loves him. </strike>

like Set can hurt her. He's still superior, after all. Nagi wouldn't be anything without him, so it's only natural that she'd have to be grateful forever. Love him forever. Respect him forever.

If only she could stay powerless and dependent on him forever.

\---------------

When Nagi flinches under his touch, Set just ignores it. Because he can't hurt her with his body, he decided this will be only an act of love. He reserves it for the times Nagi behaves and they have to make up.

He's not as sweet as he was before, but he still makes her body tremble in pleasure, pays attention to every little thing that gets a positive reaction from her to drive her to ecstasy. 

She's in his hands when they do this, and she lets it happen quietly.

When Nagi thanks him for making her feel good, everything Set fears comes crashing down on him.

<strike> He still loves her, deep down. </strike>

She thinks this is disgusting. She stopped believing in his love because of this. She loves someone else and would rather be with them.

She'll forget about him and move on because she's this beautiful, precious, perfect young woman now, everyone's eyes on her.

It doesn't matter. She'll never be able to forget this, at least.

He'll always be her first man, like she'll always be the only woman he wants.

\---------------

Their fights become more intense and eventually, Nagi finally snaps.

Set never chooses his words carefully around her anymore, because his power over her should be enough to keep her by his side anyway.

Except when it isn't, and Nagi leaves.

_ 'Do as you please' _ was never supposed to mean she had permission to abandon him, but it was what she wanted to do, apparently, so he pours all his frustrations on the ones that are still around him and all his bitterness to his work.

He doesn't want to think of Nagi, but it proves impossible not to. Nagi's job wasn't fully done, despite what had been communicated to their people, and so he's busy and in danger. Nagi was the one who awoke the need to nurture people's talents in him in the first place, so even working reminds him of her. Nagi's image is everywhere, as the beloved princess of their country, and he can't help the grudge it makes him feel.

He appreciates the break from having to deal with Nagi. He'd like it much better if it didn't feel like a defeat of sorts, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

She doesn't have to ever look back if she hates him that much. He doesn't _ need _ her. Not now.

But when he does, she'll have to surrender to him. Like always.

By now, he <strike> hates the loneliness and rejection</strike> enjoys the peace of not having to deal with her.

**Author's Note:**

> was told by my lawyer the sex is too clear to be called "implicit" but it's still not explicit lol
> 
> also had no idea how the fuck to name this (in case you don't know both tittle and quote are from fall out boy's "just one yesterday"), which kicked the actual posting date a while, add to that the fact that I wasn't sure I didn't want to write more so hey. this has technically been finished in my drafts for weeks, whoops?
> 
> anyway, if you made it here I just want to say you're welcome


End file.
